barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Three Wishes
Three Wishes Plot Cast Songs Trivia Tina wear the same clothes from The Big Barnyard Show And a long bow hair. (1989 Version) Part 1 to 27 Coming Soon on April 2020 on YouTube (1990 Version) Part 1 to 30 Coming Be Still Later on YouTube (1992 Version) Part 1 to 32 Coming Be Still Later on YouTube BarneyThreeWishes1992.jpg (1995 Version) Part 1 to 34 Coming Soon on YouTube!!! 1995 Release Opening # Media FBI Warning # Media Interpol Warning # Barney Home Video Logo (1992-1995) # Barney and the Backyard Gang Intro (1988-1989) # Three Wishes Title Card Closing * End Credits (1996 Version) Part 1 to 37 Coming Soon on February 2020 on YouTube (1997 Version) Part 1 to 40 Coming Soon on May 2021 on YouTube (1998 Version) Part 1 to 43 Coming Soon on YouTube 1998 Re-Release Opening # Lyrick Studios FBI Warning # Lyrick Studios Interpol Warning # Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) # Please Stay Tuned Bumper (1995-1999) # Barney Home Video Logo (1995-Present) # Barney and the Backyard Gang Intro (1988-1989) # Three Wishes Title Card Closing # End Credits # It's Time for Counting Trailer # Shelley Duvall's American Tall Tales and Legends Videos Trailer # Groundling Marsh Videos Trailer # Joe Scruggs Videos Trailer # Kids for Character Trailer (V3) # Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) (1999 Version) Part 1 to 45 Coming Soon for Missing Parts on YouTube 1999 Re-Release Opening # Lyrick Studios FBI Warning # Lyrick Studios Interpol Warning # Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) # Barney Home Video Logo (1995-Present) # Barney's Colors and Shapes Trailer # Please Stay Tuned Bumper (1999-2001) # Barney and the Backyard Gang Intro (1988-1989) # Three Wishes Title Card Closing # End Credits # Barney's Good Clean Fun and Oh Brother She's My Sister Trailer # Barney's Talent Show Trailer # Barney's Great Adventure CD Promo # Barney's Big Surprise Trailer # My Party with Barney Trailer (V1) # Barney Home Video Logo (1995-Present) # Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) (2002 Version) Part 1 to 47 Coming Soon on YouTube 2002 Release Opening # Lyrick Studios FBI Warning # Lyrick Studios Interpol Warning # Hit Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) # Barney Home Video Logo (1995-Present) # Bob the Builder: Busy Bob and Silly Spud Trailer # Kipper Cuddly Critters Trailer # The Wiggles: Hoop Dee Doo It's a Wiggly Party Trailer # Barney's You Can Be Anything Trailer # Barney and the Backyard Gang Intro (1988-1989) # Three Wishes Title Card Closing # End Credits # My Party with Barney Trailer (V2) # Hit Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) (2006 Version) Part 1 to 50 Coming Soon on YouTube Clip from Three Wishes # Barney & the Backyard Gang Theme Song (Barney in Concert's version) (Clip from Three Wishes! and Audio from Barney in Concert) # Mom and Dad is cleaning up! (Clip and audio from Three Wishes! and Audio from Play Piano with Me!) # Barney Do Your Ears Hang Low? (1992 version) (Clip from Three Wishes! and Audio from 1-2-3-4-5 Senses!) # Let's use imagination!!!!!!!!!!!!! for Mom! (Clip and audio from Three Wishes! and Audio from Stick with Imagination!) # # # # # # # # # # # # Audio from Three Wishes # Barney & the Backyard Gang Theme Song (Three Wishes!'s version) (Clip from Rock with Barney! and Audio from Three Wishes!) # Good job piano!!!! (Clip and audio from Play Piano With Me! and Audio from Three Wishes!) # Barney Do Your Ears Hang Low? (1989 version) (Clip from Alphabet Soup! (episode) and Audio from Three Wishes!) # Let's using imaginations! to Camp Wannarunaround! (Clip and audio from Camp WannaRunaRound (home video) and Audio from Three Wishes!) # I Love You (instrumental) (Clip from Season 7-8 and Audio from Three Wishes!) # Barney comes to life (Three Wishes) (Clip from If the Shoe Fits... and Audio from Three Wishes!) # # # # # # # # # # bucket # # # # # Category:Barney & the Backyard Gang